The Getaway (Chris de Burgh album)
The Getaway is singer Chris de Burgh's sixth original album, released on A&M Records in 1982. It was the first studio album of de Burgh's to chart in the UK, following the compilation Best Moves a year earlier. The album peaked at 30 in the UK and spent 16 weeks on the chart.David Roberts. British Hit Singles & Albums. Guinness World Records Limited Background The album was spearheaded by the U.S. top 40 hit, "Don't Pay the Ferryman", an upbeat, mythology-tinged pop rock song that evokes images of the Grim Reaper, which also became his first UK hit single, reaching number 48. Another song from the album which has become a de Burgh fan-favourite is "Borderline", the story of a conscientious objector who chooses to flee with his lover than be drafted for military service. A staple of de Burgh's live act, the song's story was continued in 1986's "Say Goodbye To It All" from the later album Into the Light. Drums on the album were played by Steve Negus of the Canadian progressive rock band Saga. Some of the guest vocalists were Anthony Head, Diane Davison (Chris de Burgh´s wife) and Miriam Stockley (who also collaborated with Mike Oldfield on the album "The Millennium Bell" (1999). class=album|id=r5313|pure_url=yes}} link | noprose = yes }} Track listing #"Don't Pay the Ferryman" – 3:48 #"Living on the Island" – 3:31 #"Crying and Laughing" – 4:33 #"I'm Counting on You" – 4:27 #"The Getaway" – 3:52 #"Ship to Shore" – 3:49 #"All the Love I Have Inside" – 3:18 #"Borderline" – 4:37 #"Where Peaceful Waters Flow" – 3:54 #"The Revolution" – 1:46 #"Light a Fire" – 2:08 #"Liberty" – 5:02 The Japanese CD splits the last three tracks differently: :10. "The Revolution" – 3:54 :11. "Light a Fire" – 4:30 :12. "Liberty" – 0:31 All compositions by Chris de Burgh. Personnel * Chris de Burgh - 6 and 12 string guitars, piano, lead and backing vocals * Rupert Hine - synthesizers, percussion, orchestral arrangements, backing vocals * John Giblin - bass, fretless bass * Steve Negus - drums * Phil Palmer - electric and acoustic guitars * David Caddick - piano (on "I'm Counting on You") * Tim Wynveen - electric and acoustic guitars (on "Crying and Laughing", Living on the Island", "Light A Fire" and "Liberty") * Anthony Thistlethwaite - saxophones * Stephen W. Tayler - woodwinds, saxophones * Nigel Warren-Green - cello (on "I'm Counting on You") * Anthony Head - voice (on "Don't Pay the Ferryman") * Sue Wilkinson - additional vocals * Diane Davison - additional vocals * Miriam Stockley - additional vocals Production * Produced by Rupert Hine * Engineered by Stephen W. Tayler * Mastered by Bernie Grundman at A&M Studios (Hollywood, CA). * Art Direction and Back Cover Photography - Michael Ross * Inner Bag Photography - Fin Costello * Illustration - Syd Brak * Typography - Andrew Ellis * Management - Dave Margereson and Kenny Thomson for Mismanagement, Inc. References Category:Chris de Burgh albums Category:1982 albums Category:Albums produced by Rupert Hine Category:A&M Records albums